Darkness Rebirth
by H.Kage09
Summary: Sequel to Darkness Found.Set at very beginning of stroyline Naruto finally graduates from the acadamy, only to be put into a 4person Squad. Only time will tell what happens, but is there something else going on behind the scenes?
1. Unique 4person Squad, Squad 7

**Well, I'm back. I told you guy's that I would get at least one chapter out before the end of the break and I intend to keep that promise. It took a while for me to figure out where I would start it, and I decided that I would completely remake the storyline. Yami will be in Squad 7, but it will be a unique 4-person squad. I intend to make this a long story, but it will most likely feed off of reviews. Any reviews are welcome. Well, here is the sequel to my first Naruto FanFic- Darkness Found. But I will be starting after Naruto finds out about Kyuubi. Also, in the prequel's title after my rants, I changed the name from Darkness Within to Darkness Rebirth.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness' Rebirth

Chapter 1: Unique 4-Person Squad, Squad 7!

10:00 AM

(Day after Academy Graduation)

As Naruto walked into the classroom of Academy graduates, he looked around. Every one of his classmates passed. He began walking over to a seat and sat down, grinning.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here? Today's class is only for ninja **graduates. **And last I heard, you didn't graduate." A boy with pineapple-shaped hair said, walking up to our favorite blond knuckle-head.

"Well, your one misinformed ninja, Shikamaru. I did graduate, see the headband?" Naruto said, pointing at said Hitai-ate.

"Wow, they really passed you? Iruka-sensei must be getting soft." Shikamaru said, continuing down the steps to another seat.

It was at that moment that another blond and a pinkette dashed into the room, but never made it in as they got stuck in the doorway. They had their bodies pressed against each other, trying to be the first to get into the room. They finally got in, both getting in at the same time.

"Hah, told you I'm better Ino-pig." The pinkette said to the girl beside her, both panting loudly.

"As if, my toe was 3 centimeters ahead of yours Sakura!" Ino said, panting heavily.

While the two of them bickered, a boy wearing a black clock with a golden crescent moon on the back walked in, stepping to the side of the two girls and shaking his head. His headband hid most of it, but he had a crescent moon-shaped scar between his eyes and over his nose.

Naruto glanced over to the two to find that Sakura was now standing next to his seat with her hands on her hips. _'She wants to sit next to me, oh wow I'm the greatest.' _

"Move it Naruto! I'm trying to get around you!" Sakura shouted, grabbing said boy's shirt and hauling him out of his seat. She moved around his body to sit next to her crush, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke, how are you today?" Sakura asked in a sickeningly-sweet voice. She still hadn't sit down.

'_Grrrr, what's so good about Sasuke!?' _In an instant, Naruto was on the desk glaring at the Uchiha from a distance of about 4 inches.

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto just glanced at her.

"Get lost, dobe." Sasuke finally said, glaring back at Naruto.

"Hrmf." Naruto just grunted. The person in front of him stretched, accidentally elbowed Naruto in the butt causing him to fall forward.

"Huh, sorry."

The mob of female fan girls gasped. The slight bump had caused Naruto and Sasuke to…..KISS! Both of them shoved away from each other.

"Naruto you jackass, you are dead!" Sasuke yelled, clutching his throat and gagging.

"POISON! My mouth is ruined!" Naruto yelled at the same time as Sasuke. A moment later, Naruto sensed a massive amount of killing intent. Turning around slowly, he saw the mob right before he got pummeled to a bloody, bruised pulp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now then class, calm down." Iruka said.

"Pfft, you really think they'll calm down like that?" The boy with the scar muttered to himself, arms crossed in front of him.

"Class, I said BE QUIET!!!" Iruka screamed over the roar of the train- I mean graduate ninja.

Needless to say, they shut up.

"You have all come far, and I am very proud of you all. But from here on out, I will no longer be your sensei. We have divided you all up into three person groups, with one exception." He paused as they all groaned. "I will now begin reading off the squads."

So he went through the list, until he got to Squad 7. "Squad Seven is….Uzumaki Naruto."

'_Finally, I get to find out who I'm with. Let one of them be Sakura. Please!'_ Naruto thought.

"Haruno Sakura……" Iruka said the next name and Naruto shouted happily and Sakura groaned. But in a desk two rows up and on to the left, a white- eyed girl sighed. Her name was Hinata.

'_I really wanted to be in Naruto-kun's squad. Now I'll probably never get to spend some time with him.'_ Hinata thought, thinking back to the day Naruto save her from the homicidal Uchiha, Itachi.

"Uchiha Sasuke……" The next was named off.

"You two better not get in my way." Sasuke muttered.

"You better not get in **my **way, Sasuke!" Naruto retorted, earning him a slap on the head from Sakura.

"I said leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura yelled.

"And finally, Lunimaki Yami."

'_Urrgg, why am I stuck with a fan girl, a dobe, and someone who I don't have a clue who he is?' _Sasuke thought, groaning slightly.

'_So, I'm with the Uchiha, an insane Pinkette, **and **someone who has more potential then Sasuke.' _Yami thought, absentmindedly scratching the scar.

"Well everyone, meet back here after lunch to find out who your new sensei is." Iruka said, sitting down at the desk. But he eyed the members of Squad 7. '_I wonder why Hokage-sama put those four together.' _ He wondered, munching on a sandwich.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, this is Naruto's house?"

"Yes, it is. A bit of a mess, no?" Sarutobi chuckled softly.

"Messy indeed. Kind of reminds me of my house." The Jounin said.

"I hope you know what is going to be expected from the group you will be training, Kakashi." The aging Hokage said, turning around and looking at him.

"Well, to put it honestly….no. I get why you put the four of them together, but not what you expect." Kakashi said, frowning beneath his mask.

"Well, it's simple. One is an heir to the Sharingan, another is heir to the Lunar Element, and one is a Jincuriki(**Someone please get me the spelling of that.**) ." Sarutobi explained.

"What about the girl? Why is she on my squad?" Kakashi said, sitting on a couch pilled with junk.

"Think about it, Kakashi. After all, you should be able to figure this one out. You do read those books, right?" Sarutobi said, smiling a perverted smile.

"Ahhh, I get it now. Anyway, I should be off. I'm going to be late." Kakashi said, heading over to the door and opening it.

"But you're late for everything anyway, Kakashi." Sarutobi muttered under his breath.

­­­­­­­­­­­

**LUDestiny- **Well**, sorry I'm a day late. My computer got a nasty virus and it took me forever to get it out. But, none the less I got it out. Yami's past will be spoken about a bit in the next chapter.**

**Yami- Bull! Like I'm telling them about myself.  
Sasuke- Yeah, why should we tell them anything at all. All it will do is get me _more _fan girls. I have enough as it is! I don't want more.**

**LUDestiny- Why? Or are you gay? Is that it, Sas_gay_?**

**Sasuke- I'm NOT GAY!**

**Yami- Sure you aren't.**

**Naruto- I agree, Sasuke must be gay.**

**Sasuke- Shut up dobe before I kick your ass up and down the street.**

**Naruto- Try it, I dare! (Proceeds to mutter many obscenities at Sasuke.)  
Yami- Whatever, are we done here? I'm getting hungry.**

**Naruto- Yeah, I want Ramen!  
LUDestiny- Yes, we're done here. Go get your food or sulk or whatever you plan on doing!  
Naruto- YEEEEAAAAHHHH**

**LUDestiny- Sheesh, could he be more hyper? Well anyway, I'm done for now.**

**P.S.- I'm looking for a beta reader.**


	2. Our Very Late Sensei

**Well, the story is going to get a bit slow due to the fact that I will no longer be have a study hall period to type in. But the story will continue, just slower then usual. Anyway, this chapter will mainly be the introduction. And yes, I know I have been getting off to a slow start, but it will get better. But once I get to the Tazuna Part, I'm going to have a lot of fun with it. Anyway, one with the show……I mean story……you know what I mean.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Darkness ReBirth **

**Chapter 2: Our very late sensei.**

"He's late. Very late." Yami muttered, sitting on a desk staring at the ceiling in sheer boredom.

"WHY IS OUR SENSEI 3 HOURS LATE!?" Naruto screamed, royally pissed off.

"I….agree." Sasuke muttered in agitation.

"Ooooo, wait. I know what I should do to teach him not to be late." Naruto said, stopping his tirade about his late sensei.

"Now what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked, annoyed at her late sensei but relived that Naruto had finally shut up.

Naruto just grabbed a blackboard eraser and moved a ladder over by the chair. By this time, he had Sasuke and Yami's attention as well as Sakura's.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto.

"Yes, what exactly are you doing Naruto?" Yami said, jumping off the desk and landing in a crouching position on the floor.

"Well, to show that late sensei of ours not to be late I'm going to make a trap." Naruto explained, placing the eraser in the top of the door way and closing the door to hold it in place.

"Naruto, there is no way that our **elite Jounin** sensei will get caught by that." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips. But Inner Sakura said the exact opposite of that. **"Yes, stuff like this is the best!!" Inner Sakura shouted.**

Yami just shook his head and smiled. Naruto could be a real pain, but funny as hell. Even Sasuke smirked.

"He won't fall for it Naruto. Just take it down!" Sakura said, standing near a desk when the door opened up and a head popped through it just a the eraser fell. It ended up plopping on said head and fell of with a poof. By the time it had registered in everyone's brains, Yami was laughing his head off and rolling around on the floor; Sasuke was smiling and fighting off laughter. Naruto pointed a finger at Kakashi and shouted, "That's what you get for being late!" before falling to the ground in laughter.

"I..I'm sorry Sensei. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen." Sakura said, but the twitch in the corner of her mouth gave it away. She wanted to laugh, but someone had to try to look sane.

"Well, if you must know, my first impression of you four is……I hate you all!" Kakashi said very happily. "Anyway, meet me on the roof so we can do the introductions." And with that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Nice one, you guys!" Sakura said, "Now he hates us!"

"Heh, what he gets for being 3 hours late." Yami muttered, picking himself up off the floor.

"I cannot believe he fell for it. That's our **elite shinobi instructor**? Bah, he's an idiot." Sasuke glowered, a bit agitated that Kakashi fell for Naruto's stupid(yet funny though he'll never admit it.) prank.

"You better believe that was funny." Naruto said, also picking himself up from the floor.

"Come on, we better get going." Sakura complained, opening the door.

"Yeah, hurry it up." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto and Yami.

"You hurry it up, baka!" Yami retorted.

"Hey, don't call Sasuke-kun a baka!" Sakura shouted as if Sasuke couldn't defend himself against words.

Grinning, "Baka, baka, baka." Yami retorted yet again.

Sakura growled at him before slapping him upside the head.

"Owww, what was **that** for!?" Yami yelled, ready to pounce on her.

"Hurry UP!" Sasuke half-shouted, standing in the doorway.

"Coming Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled gleefully, running over to said Uchiha.

"Ack, spontaneously changes her mood. Well come on, we better get going too." Yami said, looking at Naruto who nodded.

---Up on the Roof---

"Well, looks like the gang's all here. So, let's start the introduction." Kakashi said, leaning against the railing while his four new genin students sat down in front of him.

"Sensei, can you show us what you mean? I don't get what we need to tell you." Sakura said.

'_And here I thought she would be the smart one of the bunch.' _Kakashi thought to himself. "Fine then, My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't really feel like telling you my hobbies as of yet. My likes are none of your business. And the same with my dislikes. Now your turn, pinkie." He continued, pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My hobbies are glances at Sasuke. I like glances at Sasuke, now noticed my Yami and Sasuke. I hate people who are annoying and Naruto."

"Nani!" Said boy shouted, falling backwards.

"Okay, your next Uchiha." Kakashi said, next pointing at said Uchiha.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many likes and dislikes. The only hobby I have is to train until I become strong enough to kill **him**. I have vowed to kill him and I will not rest until I do." Sasuke said with little to no emotion.

'_I hope that isn't me.'_ Naruto thought, gulping.

'_Oh boy, talk about vengeful.'_ Yami thought, frowning.

'_He's so cool.' _ Sakura thought.

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow, but then pointed at Naruto. "Your turn, brat."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, but I especially like the kind of ramen that Iruka-Sensei gave me. I dislike people who judge others and are mean to them. And someday, I'm going to be Hokage so that everyone will respect me!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Okay then, you next Lunimaki." Kakashi said, pointing at him.

"My name is Lunimaki Yami. My hobbies are training, reading, and cooking. I like this cloak that I wear and I dislike people who kill for their own gain." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"I see, very good. Now then, tomorrow I want you all to meet training grounds, area seven. Also, I recommend not having breakfast. You'll lose it anyway." Kakashi said, grinning evilly.

Yami groaned, knowing that without food, he got very grumpy. Sasuke just gave Kakashi a look of indifference. Naruto just sat there, thinking. Sakura was still looking dreamily at Sasuke.

"Well, see you all tomorrow." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'So what are we supposed to do now?" Naruto asked, annoyed that Kakashi had left so suddenly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going home." Yami said, walking over to the stairs that lead down to the main building.

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to go do something together?" Sakura asked, hearts in her eyes.

"….I would very much rather kiss my brother then go on a date with you." Sasuke said, following Yami down the stairs, wanting to get home.

"Oh, I see."

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'll go on a date with you." Naruto said, no somehow moving from about 5 feet away from her to next to her.

"Not in a million years, Naruto!"

She then stormed off, upset that Sasuke wouldn't go out with her. But she had no idea what he head meant by his brother. Naruto, slightly disappointed that his crush turned him down. But he decided to go home as well, not really anything to do. He was getting hungry as well.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Well, chapter 2 is done. And I thank my new beta-reader, StarFighter364. I needed a beta-reader and I got one. And thank you everyone who told me how to spell Jinchuuriki. I really appreciate it. Anyway, this won't come out as fast for a while since my computer's busted……stupid bowling ball. So, I will be typing on my laptop that's quite old for a laptop. And again, to all my readers and reviewers, THANK YOU!**


	3. Kyuubi Madness

**Well, I was planning to make this chapter the bell test chapter, but I decided to add a little twist to the plot. Should be fun too. Well, not for Naruto anyway. This chapter is what sets the show's storyline from mine. Well, anyway my computer is still not fixed and the bowling ball thing was just a joke. No one throws a bowling ball at their computer. It was just a bad case of short circuiting. Anyway, I think it's time to get back on track with the story. So without further interruptions, on with the story.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­Darkness ReBirth**

**Chapter 3: Kyuubi Madness.**

**7:30 PM**

'You know, I'm hungry. And since I have nothing to eat in here, I'll go out for Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto shouted from inside his apartment, angering a few of the other tenants.

"Shut up, stupid brat!" The tenant below him shouted, pounding on the ceiling with a broomstick.

Naruto simply stamped his foot once on the floor before exiting the apartment.. Locking the door, he started to walk down to the stairs when a door opened up with a bang.

"Hey Demon! I hear you yelling again and there'll be trouble. Got that!"

Naruto, for some reason wasn't hyper, just shrugged and walked off. He had always wondered why everyone seemed to hate him and why they called him a demon. On the outside, he never showed it, but on the inside, it hurt to be called a demon. What was worse was that he couldn't make up for whatever he did because he didn't know what he did. He had asked Sarutobi about it, but he never gave any answers. Now that he knew, he still couldn't understand it.

On his way to get food, he noticed that a lot of people were glaring at him. More then usual, anyway. _'Great, now what did I do!?' _Naruto thought angrily. He never realized that he was being followed. _'Alright, you can stop glaring now!'_ Naruto again thought angrily, blatantly annoyed.

"Get out of my way, brat." A drunken old man said, shoving Naruto to the side. Usually, Naruto might have retaliated, but he just didn't feel like it today. No point giving everyone another reason to hate him.

Arriving at his destination, he grinned and sat down and orders a good chunk of the menu's items.

---30 Minutes Later---

"Wow was that good! I haven't eaten that much in a long time. Well, see ya!" Naruto said loudly, leaving the money on the table. Walking out, he patted his stomach. He decided to go home to get some sleep since he had to get up early. About half way back, he suddenly felt something slam into his back.

Gasping, he shouted out in pain and fell down.

"I can't believe they let a demon like you become a Genin. How foolish."

Naruto got up and turn around to see five ANBU Black Ops behind him. At least, he would have if one of the ANBU members hadn't placed his foot on his back.

"I don't see why they would let a demon like you become a ninja. It will mean nothing but trouble. Why don't we just finish him off now before anything bad happens. We can correct Hokage-sama's mistake." Another ANBU member said, kicking Naruto in the side.

"Sure why not, Sumini." The ANBU member with his foot on Naruto's back said darkly. Crouching down, he started whispering in Naruto's ear. "Mutter even a peep, and we will make your death more painful then you would ever be able to imagine."

The ANBU name Sumini pulled out a kunai, grinning evilly.

"Finally I get to avenge my parents. You will pay for killing them, you damn fox! Move, Kinimano." Sumini shouted, stabbing the kunai into Naruto's leg. But Naruto didn't do anything, fearing that maybe, just maybe he could get out of this alive. But it still hurt like hell!

The ANBU who had been stepping on Naruto, now off of him, grabbed his shirt and dragged him into a nearby alley.

"Why not have some fun with this as well?" Sumini and the other ANBU proceeded to pound, cut, smash, and slash the heck out of the poor boy. Naruto had long given up hope in being rescued, the pain having been too much for the boy. Even though he was a bit used to beatings, this was different. Much more painful then any other before it. "_If only that damned fox hadn't been sealed inside of me, then this would've never happened!' _Naruto thought bitterly. He felt himself edging towards unconsciousness. But right before he fell unconscious, he felt his stomach burn. And then the world was nothing more…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ooooo, my head. H..hey, where am I? And how am I still alive?" Naruto said, waking up in what looked to be a sewer. "Where the hell am I? Don't tell me they threw me in the sewers!?"

The blond Genin got up, noting that his body had absolutely no scratches on him. Shrugging it off as some sort of dream he was in, he started walking around the corridors. It was strange to him, as if he had been there before. Finally he arrived in a huge room with bars on a wall, much like a jail. The two middle bars had a small paper seal holding them together.

"Now where am I?" Naruto muttered to himself, right before he heard something similar to a snore. A very, very deep snore. Naruto blinked.

"What was that?" He said slowly. After trying to see what was behind the bars, his hair was blown back along with him skidding a few feet backwards.

"**Huh, what are you doing here?"**

"W…who's th..the..there?" Naruto stammered, sounding very much like Hinata.

Sighing, the creature said** "You already know who I am, Kit."**

"W..wait a minute. Are you….Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, glaring at the huge fox.

"**Got that right. Just wish I wasn't in this damned cage. Very hard to move around**_." _ Kyuubi answered, sighing again.

"You…this is all your fault! If you hadn't attacked Konoha and kill my parents, I wouldn't even be in this predicament!" Naruto roared, wanting to charge at the humungous fox demon.

"**Yes, I know that, it is my name after all. In truth, that should've never even happened."** Kyuubi muttered.

"Then why the hell did you do it!?" Naruto again roared, but much louder this time. So loud that Kyuubi had to cover his ears.

Kyuubi sighed again, now unable to meet the young boy's eyes.

"Well then, explain! Why did you do it!?" Naruto shouted.

"**Well, first tell me something. Have you ever heard of someone named Orochimaru?"**

"Yeah, he was trained by the Sandaime. Why?" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"**Well, you can blame him partly for what happened. I remember seeing his on a road outside of the forest I stayed in. Obviously he saw me as well. He looked at me and grinned. Now let me tell you, I could tell he was up to something evil." Kyuubi started, watching the boy's face.**

"Well, what was he up too!?" Naruto asked angrily.

"**Well, he came into the forest. I just laid there, stupidly hoping he wouldn't do anything. But, instead of leaving, he got in front of me and started to form seals with his hands. I don't really know what happened, but whatever it was caused me to go berserk. All I saw was the same hitai-ate, the same kind you wear now. I chased him apparently to Konoha and must've realized where the ninja would've been from. It was only after I was sealed inside of you did I realize what had happened." **Kyuubi said solemnly, his ears drooping. By this time, he could no longer look at Naruto. **"I am so very deeply sorry for everything that has happened since then and I am sorry to the people I killed. It seems that this is now my punishment."**

Naruto realized something that had always puzzled him. But instead of dwelling on it, he decided to ask Kyuubi about it.

"Hey fox!" Naruto shouted, just trying to get his attention.

"**What?" **Said fox looked at him only to see confusion.

"Three years ago, I met a girl named Hinata. She had about to get kidnapped. I ended up fighting the guy and something happened. It was like I completely lost control of my body. Was that you that took control of my body to defeat him?" Naruto asked, uncrossing his arms.

"**Yes kit, that was me. I knew he would be far to powerful for you to fend off on your own. So yes, I took over your body when got angry enough and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him." Kyuubi laughed, now grinning.**

"I thought so. Well anyway…..am I dead?" Naruto asked.

"**No." **Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Okay then, how do I get out." Naruto asked, now confused and still not realizing he was in his own mind.

"**Well, just will yourself to wake up. But first, just so that you survive this, I'm going to give you a bit of my own chakra so that you can heal yourself." **Kyuubi said as a red pool of chakra started to gather around the boy. **"Even I do not know what this will do to you but just know this. If you ever want or need to talk to me, if you concentrate, you will be able to talk to me through your thoughts. Over time, it will get easier to do though. Goodbye for now."** The large fox demon said as Naruto suddenly disappeared. Kyuubi just hoped that the chakra didn't have a negative effect on his hosts body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto had just started to wake up as he felt a power similar to when he rescued Hinata from Itachi. Opening his eyes, he found that his body was slightly numb. They ANBU were still beating the crap out of him. The one named Sumini started to think of what might happen if they were caught by Sarutobi.

"Okay guys, I think he's dead now. Finally we have avenged the ones he killed!" She said, leaving the kunai still embedded in Naruto's leg. Naruto closed his eyes so they would leave.

"Good." They all muttered before vanishing into thin air as Naruto opened his eyes again.

'_**Hey kit, you okay?'**_

"Huh, who's there." Naruto shouted, jerking his head around as his various cut and bruises.

'_**Kit, it's just me. You do remember me right?'**_

Naruto started to concentrate. He suddenly felt his body shudder and gasped in pain.

'_**Kit, your body has healed all the way, but you do need to get home. Go slowly though so that no one sees you. And remember, to talk to me just think what you want to say.'**_

'_I know, I don't forget that easily.'_

"_**Good, tell me if you need anything later.'**_

'_Whatever, I got to get home. Night.'_

Kyuubi couldn't help but notice that Naruto seemed a sad. But Kyuubi knew exactly why he was sad; even as a ninja, the young boy got no respect and beaten for something that he didn't even do. It hurt Kyuubi to know that even though Naruto was only his prison, Naruto was still treated like he was Kyuubi himself.

'…_**..Night, kit.'**_

Naruto didn't hear him though. It was completely true, Naruto felt horrible. He had become a ninja, but instead of things getting better, they seemed to be getting worse!

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit! What do I have to do to get treated a little better around here!?"

On top of a tall building that Naruto had just passed, a clocked figure sighed and turned around, disappearing form the ray of moonlight.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Well, it's official. I can no longer work on this during school unless I get a substitute in my woodworking class. Then I can. I will work on it as much a freakin possible but it will take longer then usual. And I just know you're all groaning now, but I will work on it as my computer just got fixed. Well, see yea!**


End file.
